Forever
by mnnie8778
Summary: He's about to walk down the aisle to her. She's on a plane that's headed overseas alone. One of them is bound to run back to the other and stop it. (For RunningOnCrazy one-shot challenge)


_Her giggles filled the room as he pressed one more kiss on her neck. "I love you", he whispered against her chin with another kiss. She only kept giggling. His lips moved towards her face and he pressed soft butterfly kisses all over. " I love you" a kiss on the right cheek, "I love you" a kiss on the left. "I love you" kisses on her eyelids. " I love you" a kiss on her forehead before he finally descended down to kiss her lips. Her giggling stopped and she happily kissed him back. Pulling away she cupped his face as he lay on top of her. "Forever", she whispered. "Forever", he said back, going down to kiss her again_

He woke with a start. Groaning, he turned on his other side to check the time. It was a little after 8 am. Sighing, he laid on his back. His mind going back to the dream, well, one of his fondest memories that woke him. He had to let it go. It had been 3 agonizing years. It was about time he let her go.

He was getting married today. And she was leaving. Today.

She looked ahead of her. Her eyes blank, looking into nothingness. The snap of Kaitlyn's fingers in front of her eyes brought her back to reality. She shook her head as she looked at her best friend who was holding a pile of tank tops in her hand for April to put in her suitcase. Just like any best friend, Kaitlyn came over to help her with her packing. She sighed as she looked at the brunette, handing her the clothes. She had been doing a great job at pretending to be fine but in the confines of a room where only the two best friends were present she showed her true feelings. No fake smile framing her soft features. Her eyes devoid of sparks. And she looked…sad. Something she never wanted for her.

Zipping up her suitcase April stood up and rubbed her hands together as she looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Kaitlyn sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for the brunette to do the same. And she did. Making her way slowly to the bed she sat down next to Kaitlyn and stared ahead. She hadn't said much since Kaitlyn came and she knew it worried Kaitlyn. " You don't have to leave, April.", she softly said. She shook her head, " I can't stay here. I can't sit and watch him marry someone else. It was hard enough seeing them together all this time." Her voice chocked up and tears threatening to spill from those big brown eyes as she continued, " I can't anymore." And with that she leaned in to Kaitlyn and let the tears freely fall. Kaitlyn didn't say anything and just held her. Knowing there truly wasn't anything she could say to make April feel better.

He had gone for a long run hoping it would clear his mind but that didn't happen. So after coming back to his room he took a long warm shower and was now sitting on his bed looking at the tuxedo that he was supposed to wear to his wedding today. His wedding. Why was he feeling like this? Like he was losing something forever? Oh he knew the answer to that. Just didn't want to admit it. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to pull himself together. He knew exactly what it was and how it got to this.

It had been 3 years and not only had he moved on he was getting married for fuck's sake! And everything was fine because he was able to fake that he wasn't hurt and that he was completely over her. And he was convincing. Hell he even thought he was perfectly fine until one day he took out that picture he still had of the two of them together and looked at her beautiful face. It was her birthday, they were sitting completely pressed into each other's sides and had the biggest grins on their faces. He smiled as he looked at her form in the red dress he had given her looking as radiant as ever, eyes sparkling. And he knew in that moment that he could never forget her. Never not love her.

But again he tried to bury that feeling and that's how he ended up engaged and about to be married. So why this sadness again? Because last night when the boys went out John slipped that she was leaving. And he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He had become very silent since the revelation. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window, looking out in to the beautiful city; not really focusing on anything. He sighed heavily and looked over at the clock. He had to start getting ready. He was getting married to the woman his loves, right?

He tightened the tie around his neck one more time. Something she had taught him. He remembered how he had to pick her up and place her feet over his because of her height and she would tighten it for him..

All the groomsmen were gathered here in his room and everything was set. He looked around and saw all the guys gathered together. Frowning he asked, "Why does it feel like I walked in an intervention?" Colt, his best friend took a few steps forward and sighed, "Are you really sure? Do you really want this?" Before he could even utter a word Kofi spoke up, "You don't have to do something you don't want to. Why do you have to keep torturing yourself?" Phil shook his head at which Mike spoke up, "Really, Phil?" He just looked around with practically no expression on his face. "Seriously, guys? I'm getting married today. I thought you were all gonna be happy for me." " We can't be happy for you if you're not happy for yourself", Luke said. "The reason we're saying this now is because we want you to be happy and because there's still time", John said. He groaned, "Just stop, okay? I'm fine." " Like you have been for the last 3 years you mean?", Nick said. He shook his head again, "I'm happy. I'm marrying…" "We know who you're marrying and we know why you're marrying her", Daniel said. "Excuse me?" "Don't go all Vickie on our asses, Phil" he sighed. "She was nothing frankly. A rebound? But you kept denying it because you didn't wanna deal with your feelings for April."

Phil opened his mouth to say something but he continued, not giving him mind, "You know what you're doing, Phil. And you know this isn't what you want." Phil had had enough, "Alright, you know what? That's enough!" His voice rising, "I don't need to hear all this." "Phil.." Sheamus tried but he wasn't gonna have any of it. "No, I'm marrying her. I love her and April…" He let out a shaky breath "April is leaving and that's that. I'm not gonna talk about feelings that don't exist." And God, did he know that he was lying. Not only to them but also to himself. After a moment of silence Nick cleared his throat, "Alright then, let's get going boys. We have work to do." The guys nodded and started to leave the room. John and Daniel patted Phil on the back while Mike, Sheamus and Kofi shook his hand. Colt was disappointed, to say the least and so he left the room without even a small glance at Phil. Luke gave him a nod and left. Nick however stopped on his way to the door and sighed as he looked over at Phil. "If those feelings didn't really exist why do you still have this?", he asked as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a photo. That photo. The one Phil had hidden inside his favorite comic which he kept in his closet and away from the rest of his comics. Taking it from Nick he looked over at his friend, "How did you…" "Not important." "Yes, it is." Phil said. The bleach-blonde man looked at his distressed friend and sighed, "Well, then not now, Phil." And with that he left. Leaving Phil with his thoughts.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, the photo tightly grasped in one hand. He ran a hand over is face and looked down at the photo. Remembering how things got to this point….

They all knew she wasn't gonna admit to how broken and empty she truly felt. So after lunch when it was time to go they shared one last moment with her. Mike and Kofi came up first, hugging her tight. "Take care, okay shorty?" Mike chuckled. "Yeah, we don't want phone calls telling us that a 5 year old is running around and bothering people like a lunatic.", Kofi added. She laughed softly, "Don't worry. You won't get any sort of calls like that." A soft hand on her back made her turn around and she smiled as the man with bright red hair pulled her in for a hug, "Don't get yourself in trouble, lass." She nodded. Nick was next, he put a hand softly on her shoulder and murmured, "There's still time, you know? You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do." "Bullshit!", Colt exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise. Layla put a hand on his shoulder indicating that it wasn't right. He jerked her hand off and walked towards April. Taking her from Nick he pulled her in for a hug which April gladly reciprocated. "You're killing us, you know that?" April just let out a sigh. "I don't want to. I don't want you guys to worry." "Well, that's not possible", Maryse said and joined the two in a hug which soon ended up in a group hug with all the boys and Layla and Kaitlyn joining them. Pulling back Daniel spoke up, "I could stay at the airport." April shook her head. "Come on, you really gotta go alone? I want to come!", Luke whined. "Maybe, but you're needed elsewhere", April reasoned, indicating the ceremony. Kaitlyn hadn't said anything the whole time. Her best friend was leaving and it hurt! April knew Kaitlyn was upset so she gingerly made her way towards her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll be fine. I'll call all the time." Kaitlyn simply nodded and held her friend tightly. April pulled back and looked around the people who meant so much to her. Smiling she said, "I'd give a long emotional speech but I've already said my goodbyes to you all individually." They nodded. Smile creeping on most of their faces remembering the special moment she shared with each of them for the whole of last week. After that her friends had gone their separate ways and she had gone to do last minute check ups before ending up here at the airport thinking about all of this.

He had to sit and think. His mind was racing. What the hell was going on with him? He straightened his back and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and looked down at the picture Nick had given him. A small smile formed on his naked lips as he looked at her beautiful grin. How happy she looked. How happy he looked. Averting his eyes from the picture he looked ahead at the wall, well aware what his mind was going to be filled with now.

He remembered how this happened. How he asked Amy to marry him 3 days after seeing her with another man at Layla's party. How Colt tried to reason with him when he told him about proposing to her but he waved him off. How he wasn't as happy to hear the 'Yes!' as he wanted to be. How happy he knew he would have been if he had asked the woman he loves.

**The woman he** loves...

"You ready?", John asked putting a hand on his shoulder. It was time.

Her red chucks covered feet shuffled along the carpeted floor as she finally found her seat. Fastening the seat belt she looked out the window at the golden sky and sighed. It was time.

His lungs were burning for oxygen. He needed air. He needed to breath as he ran through the throngs of people. He murmured an audible sorry to the people he bumped into but didn't turn for once. There was no time! He found her terminal and ran straight. His friend. Matt who worked here was the reason why he was able to run around inside and he was thankful for that. He looked around frantically. Digging his phone from his pockets he looked at the time. Almost 20 minutes had passed since her plane was supposed to depart to where he didn't know. She had only told Kaitlyn about which terminal was hers and told everyone what time her plane left but that's it. She didn't tell them where she was going. Though she did promise to send a postcard eventually confirming her location. He sighed in frustration and stopped in his tracks. He was late. He was too late and now she was gone. Running a tattooed hand through his short hair he looked around and blinked rapidly. What was he seeing? Was that really her?

A small brunette was sitting pretzel style on the floor in front her gate. There weren't a lot people on that side. Her hands were clasped together and her head was leaning on the wall behind her, eyes closed.

"You didn't leave.", he murmured, startling her. Her eyes snapped open to find him standing right in front of her and she stood up instantly. Her eyes registered confusion and she looked around her before speaking up, "What are you doing here?". She took a breathe and let it out. And repeated it two times before looking straight at his piercing green gems, "My flight got delayed. Some technical difficulty, they said." And he thanked his lucky stars when he heard that. How perfect was the timing? Unreal! Sighing he said, "You said goodbye to everyone but me. Why?" Her heart broke at the tone of his voice. He sounded so upset. "You have a wedding to get to, Phil." And that did it. To hear her say his name in the beautiful way that she always did melted him. How could he deny it all this time.

He shook his head, "You didn't answer my question." His voice laced with urgency. "I.." Her voice trembled as tears filled her brown orbs, "I couldn't" she whispered and he took a step towards her. When she didn't back away he felt confident. "Why?", he murmured. "After everything, how could you leave without a goodbye?" "Because of everything!". She replied in a higher tone. She didn't want to do this. Not now. Maybe not ever. How could she say goodbye to him? "Please, Phil…You have a wedding to get to" she repeated. "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want", he said, softly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, breathing heavily, hoping the tears won't start falling. She did not want to cry! Clearing her throat she spoke up, "Oh and what is it that you want?" She sounded, confident and brave to some extent. He didn't say anything. She was at arms length and he took a step forward unnoticed by her which surprised him considering how she was looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Her eyes showed confusion as she kept staring at his strange movements.

In just a flash he had her completely flush against him and touched her lips with his. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. She was going to pull away, at least she thought so. But in just a matter of seconds her lips started moving in sync with his. His arms tightened around her waist as he held her to him. Afraid she'll disappear if he let go. Her arms were locked around his neck urging him on as he kissed her with all he had. A sweet, innocent kiss instantly turned into a passionate one as his tongue sought entrance and she opened up readily, her own tongue darting out. He held her just a little tighter every now and then. After some time she pulled back. Well, she tried to but his arms had a vice grip around her waist and his lips had never been more demanding. One hand was still resting on the back of his neck and she put the other on his chest to try and push him away. He nipped at her lower lip before pulling away himself. But didn't let go of her. The hold on her was still tight and she was just inches away. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused. He on the other hand had a smile on his face. A smile that could melt her heart. She tried to wiggle away from him but he held her tighter. "What are you doing, Phil?" He didn't answer only held her to him. She shook her head, "Let me go." "Never... ever am I making that same mistake again" he replied softly.

She thought she heard him wrong. What was going on? What the hell was this? "What?" that was all she could whisper as the tears she tried so hard to hold back finally started falling. He brought one hand up to wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "I couldn't do it" he started. "I couldn't marry her. How could I when you have your little fingers wrapped around my heart, huh? How could I when I felt like I was gonna die when I found out that you were going away? How could I when I still love you more than anything in this world? How could..." His sentence was muffled by her lips as they connected with his for a soft kiss.

She heard what she needed to. They pulled back and she looked straight at his eyes that shone bright for her. "I love you. I love you so much!" And his smile turned into a grin and he replied, "Well, that's good because I love you too and this would've been really awkward if you didn't love me back." She let out a soft chuckle and smacked his chest.

He looked at her now. How happy she looked and how happy he must've looked. He just wanted to hold her and she wanted the same. Just to have some sort of a reassurance. Pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead he softly said, "Forever." "Forever", she replied with one more searing kiss.


End file.
